Candor or Dauntless?
by katnissta
Summary: Rated T to be safe. the gang plays a game of candor or dauntless that leads to a prank war. Disclaimer: The characters in Divergent go to Veronica Roth. Except foir characters I make and the plot.
1. A what now?

**AN so I know that this is used often but I wanted to make one. Also, if you do not like it then do not comment. I have had enough hate from people on the internet for not liking what someone else does. I love Divergent it is an amazing series. follow and favorite if you agree. Disclaimer I do not own Divergrent it belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris' POV**

Tobias and I are sitting down and starting to eat when Chrisitna looks at her phone and screams. Oh gosh is all I can think with Christina you do not want to be near her when she screams. I dread what she was going to say.

"Tris you me NOW!" Christina said still looking at her phone.

I give Tobias that look and he counts silently to three with me. At three we jump from the table and run out of the cafeteria laughing. We go to the pit and hide in our secret spot. You can see the whole pit but nobody else can see you. lt is also right by the chasm so you can be as loud as you want and nobody will hear you. We look right at each other and laugh.

"I love you." I laugh

"I love me too. Christina will be coming for us soon. She will be pissed when she finds us." Tobias weezes out from the laughter.

As we look out at the pit we see Christina and Will looking around for us. They soon walk right in front of us.

"You sure that you saw them come this way?" Christina asks.

"I am certain... wait didn't Tris tell you about some secret spot." Will countered.

We look at each other wide eyed and start for a new spot that Tobias found before I came to Dauntless. We don't even get that far before Christina jumps me from behind. Tobias thinking it was funny started screaming,

"Abort the mission every man for themselves!"

Christina gave me a look that I have seen so. many times before. I just scream at Tobias,

"HELP! I am going to hell! HE-" I gert cut off by Christina.

"It is not hell. You baby. You deserve it Trissy."

"At least I am not afraid of moths. I do not deserve this Chrissy." Tobias is laughing even harder now and calls out,

"Stick to your guns babe!"

She drags me away from Tobias and Will who are laughing at me. I give Will a look and he stops immediately. Tobias I know will not stop so I let him be.

 _Time Skip_

After so many hours of shopping and many bags later we are finally done. What were we even shopping for?

"I forgot to tell you. Uriah is having a party."

"Oh. I guess I said that out loud anyways why could he not busy tell us he was right next to us?"

"He wanted to see you and Four's reaction when I got the text that is why he never sent one to you or Four." Christina babbled.

Great. I guess I have to kill Uriah now. I hate to do it but Oh Well. He knows better than that I guess me and Tobias will have to teach him a lesson. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Uriah.

 _Watch you back Pedrad._ Then one to Tobias. _Help me kill Uriah?_ I get a response immediately. **Sure what for?** _He sent that text to Chrisina about the party._ **Okay. see you soon.**

 _Another time skip_

Christina finally deems me acceptable. We can finally go to the party. I am wearing a black tank top with a crop top and jacket on top of it. I am wearin shorts with eans over them. My shoes have a teeny tiny wedge in them. Christina is all red. A dress with a tank top with shorts and leggings underneath. Her shoes have a nice heel on them. Her hair is dramtic as we'll as her makeup while mine is curled and neutral. ( **AN to lazy to write a more in depth.)**

We walk into the room and all the guys jaws drop. I see Tobias glare at all the guys looing at me. I walk up to him and sit on his lap. Did I mention I have red 'sexy' lingerie on under it all. I wiggle my hips until he holds my hips still and I can feel a boner.

"My house I start!" Uriah screams, "Trs candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless..." I am a little nervous because everyone tries to get me and Tobias to admit stuff we have not done. **(An if you kn** **o** **w what I mean)**

 **AN Okay this is the first chapter of Candor or Dauntless. Take a look at my other stories. Do NOT skip Ans because I may have contests to get into my story. Review but no flames please. There is a difference between constructive critism and just plain rude. One last thing if you see a typo deal with it. I am a human being and make mistakes I have to type this on a tiny keyboard. I double check all my stuff before posting but it may happen and I do not catch it.**


	2. Sing! Sing! Sing!

**AN Sorry all of my bolding and italizing is not wroking. If it happened to you I am sorry. anyways I will have a song in this chapter if you guess the right title you can make your own character and I will put them in the story.**

 **Recap:** "Dare..." I said feeling a little nervous.

 **Tobias' POV**

Tris picked dauntless because she did not want to be the first to choose candor. That is my girl. She started to wiggle around my lap again and I can feel that my face is red. Tris suddenly stops and stands up.

"Dude did you even hear Tris' dare?" Shauna says laughing.

I shake my head and put a blanket over my waist to hide my boner. I will get revenge on Tris later.

"It was to give you a boner T-Four." Tris says embarassed. She is not the one who has a boner in front of everyone. I pull her down and she starts wiggling again. I quickly hold her hips down and peck her on the cheek.

"Okay okay.. Let's get on with it." I say trying to get the attention off of me.

"Mar Candor or Dauntless." Tris says with a glint in her eye.

"Uhhh... Dauntless." Mar says after a while. We all know she likes Uriah and does not want to be a pansycake to Uriah.

"I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on."

Marlene gets up and goes to Uriah and kisses him quickly. She starts to walk away but he grabs her waist and they start making out. Everyone starts cheering.

"Four candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to sing a song to us."

That is the easiest are ever. I chose a James Maslow song.

When I need motivation

My one solution is my queen

'Cause she stay strong (yeah yeah)

She is always in my corner

Right there when I want her

All these other girls are tempting

But I'm empty when you're gone

And they say

Do you need me?

Do you think I'm pretty?

Do I make you feel like cheating?

And I'm like no, not really cause

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

She walks like a model

She grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle (Yeah yeah)

Cause I'm the wizard of love

And I got the magic wand

All these other girls are tempting

But I'm empty when you're gone

And they say

Do you need me?

Do you think I'm pretty?

Do I make you feel like cheating?

And I'm like no, not really cause

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

She gives me love and affection

Baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me

No I don't need a next one

Mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection

Now all that's left to do

Is just for me to pop the question

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader

She is always right there when I need her

When I finish Tris is smiling and everyone else has their jaws dropped. I smirk and sit next to Tris and she sits next to me.

"Okay shut your mouths or you will get flies."

"Wow Four I didn't know you could sing so well." Uriah says closing his mouth.

"Shauna candor or dauntless."

"Candor."

"Pansycake."

"Shut up Uriah we all yell at the same time."

 **AN Okay so put in your guesses and the first person to get it right will be mentioned in my next chapter so start thinking of names for youyr character. Did I forget to mention that the whole gang is there. Uriah Marlene Shauna Lynn Tris Will Christina Tobias/Four Zeke.**


	3. Authors Note

**AN. Sorry that this is not another update but you should still read this. Congradulations to** divergentlymuggleborn! The name of the song was Cheerleader one of my favorites. I am on Spring break now so you will get more updates until Monday. Thank ou to everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed.

~Katnissta


	4. Authors Note (06-12 15:29:58)

Hey you guys. so sorry that this is not an update... I am Catholic and I need to put my religon first. I am signing off of fanfiction until I get closer to God. I am sorry, but God will always come first. Hopefully I will be back in a month or so with a lot more updates from ideas.

Thank you for understanding.

~Katnissta


	5. The croch kicker

**AN** **So I am back faster than I thought I would be. Sorry for notupdating recently.** **Disclaimer I do not own Dauntless lol I mean Divergent.**

Tris POV

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Peter." Uriah said a smug look on his face. Peter??? I did not even know he was here. I get up and make my way to Zeke's closet with Peter behind me.

As soon as the door shut I see Peter lean forward and try to kiss me. I knee him in the crotch jist as my phone starts to ring.

 **Hello???**

 _Tris so nice to get ahold of you!!_

 **OMG is that you Ella??**

 _Of course who else would it be? Hey can I come over to hang with you and the crew??_

 **The crew??**

 _Yeah you know Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Will, Mar, Lynn, Four, and you. The crew._

 **Yeah sure wear layers though.**

With that my time with Peter was up and he was still on the floor. Baby.

I leave the closet and everyone is looking and me and waiting for Peter to come out.

"I swear Tris if his dead body is in there I am calling the cops." Zeke says looking fearful.

"Nah I just kneed him in the crotch."

There is a knock on the door and I open it revealing my first best friend from Abnegation. We were as close to friends as you could in Abnegation. She is in Dauntless too now so she is part of the crew, but still asks to hang with us. Ella has bright blomde hair and light brown eyes. She istallerthan me, but not quite as tall as Christina. She has curves in all the right places and her hair is so much fuller than mine.

"ELLA!!!!" Uriah screams as he tackles her to the ground. To anyone else it would look like they were a couple, but really he is just a big man baby. Plus he has Mar.

"Can we get back to the game now?" Peter finally got out of the closet.

"Sure. Mar C or D?"

"Can-"

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah screams breaking everyones ear drums.

 **AN okay so I know I said I was taking a break but I could not leave you hanging with out a chapter after you all have been so pacient. Ella belongs to mugglydivergent not me. I hope that is how you invisoned her muggly. See ya soon.**

 **~Katnissta**


	6. Personal An If not for you please skip

**An** For divergentlymuggleborn. I am so sorry for getting your name wrong! I feel so bad please forgive me. I am terrible with names I misspell my username all the time, and I do not want that for others.


	7. possibly last one

**AN So Sorry that i have not updated in like years!!! My birthday was yesterdy and decided why not update. i have been super busy with school starting my final year of junior high! Btw if you want to get me a present finding ouyt ridely pearsons email will be super nice!** **Dont own divergent or else tris wouldnt have died.**

"Pansycake!" Uriah screamed

"Its never coming back!" everyone else screams

"anyways whodo you like?"

"uhhh. uriah"

"sorry didnt quite catch that" Tobias says smirking

"URIAH!" marelene screams.

She suddenly covers her face and runs from the room. Uriah goes after her. We all decide its time to go home, and me and Tobias get home and crash on the bed. We wake up at three to hear...

"SOMEBODY JUMPED!"

Tobias and I look at each other and get dressed so fast and run out the door. Not until I get hitin the face by... Peter! Shit i was hoping it was him! I see Tobias already knocked out on the ground by eric. He keeps raining down the blows as i am crying trying to get to him.

When i finally get away from peter i kick eric where the sun dont shine and get to tobias.

 **AN well it was short im sorry. :( I probably wont finish the story or my other one but i will leave it up for everyone to view my horrible work. See ya around maybe.** **~Katnissta**


End file.
